


silent spark

by sengenislife



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengenislife/pseuds/sengenislife
Summary: late entry for sengen week! ヾ(≧▽≦*)o#fireworksthree guesses who am i on twitter ≧ω≦
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	silent spark

"Suika wants to see it too someday!" the little girl gushes as she picks up the flowers littered on the ground. 

"Me too, me too! I want to see those beautiful lights in the sky. Do you think Senku-niichan can do it?" Mirai asks, looking at Suika hopefully.

"I know that Senku can do anything!" 

The two girls giggled and continued picking up the flowers. They stroll around more until they saw the other kids playing around.

"Beautiful lights in the sky?" Senku raised a brow. "Are they talking about fireworks?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah!" Chrome grinned, excitedly. "Gen was talking about it yesterday. Said that he usually attend this Hanabi Festival back then. You should've seen him when he talks about it. His excitement was shown in his eyes. No wonder the kids and some of us got excited too. Oh, hey, Ruri wait! Later, Senku." Chrome patted Senku's back and ran towards his friend.

"Fireworks huh." Senku smirks. 

x

"And that's when I chopped off my assistant's waist and decapitated her head." Gen grinned devilishly.

The children squeaks, eyes wide in fear while their story teller was cackling like a hyena. Ukyo snorted and pushed Gen away from his students. 

"He was just joking. Remember, Gen is a magician. It's a part of his show back then." Ukyo explains, trying to calm the kids down. "Go on kids. Your parents are probably looking for you. Dinner's about to start."

The kids bid their teachers goodbye and scampers off to their houses. Ukyo turns to Gen who was sighing for the fifteenth time today.

"What's up with you?"

Gen blinks. "What do you mean, Ukyo-chan?"

"Oh, come on. You've been sighing the whole day and you're scaring the kids with your stories. It's like your mind is somewhere else. Usually you'd stick around for the classes and teach them a thing or two. But that's only for an hour. You're here for five hours today. You're usually with Senku this time around. So, what's up?" Ukyo smirks and tipped off his hat, looking a bit smug. 

"How nasty, Ukyo-chan!" Gen whined. "Can't I spend my day with my friend?"

"Liar." Ukyo chuckles. "He'll be back, you know."

"I know that! But he didn't tell me where he's going. He always tells me. And bringing Taiju-chan and Tsukasa-chan? They're going somewhere dangerous!" 

Ukyo put a hand on his friend's shoulder and smiled. "Hey, this is Senku we're talking about. And with both Taiju and Tsukasa with him. Not even a single fly can hurt him. Go on, you worrywart."

"Who says I'm worried?" Gen snorts. "I'm just upset because they didn't ask me to tag along."

"Oh? You want to do labors?"

Gen's eyes twitched. "Touche."

"Come, let's eat."

Gen sat down with Ukyo and Ryusui around their camp fire as they talked about their previous life. It only took fifteen seconds before Ryusui swallowed up the whole conversation and instantly told tales of his adventurous life. Minami rolled her eyes. She's probably the only person around who had seen Ryusui make it to the headlines because of the things he did. Laughter and soft murmurs filtered the whole area and Gen inwardly felt disappointed. 

There's just something resentful about it when he can't see Senku around. The scientist would usually make blunt comments about Ryusui or he'd state how Gen did his magic by explaining it methodically. It's nice to see everyone devoid of worry but he wants to enjoy this rare peaceful moments with Senku. 

Gen finished his food and thanked Francois. He stood and waved goodbye to everyone. Ryusui and Ukyo exchanged glances and smiled. They watched as Gen walk towards his favorite spot and they nodded towards Chrome. Gen sat by the observatory tower and waited for Senku and the others to come back. It's true what Senku said. This place has a good vantage point. You can definitely see who enters and leaves the village.

Gen slouched on his chair and picked up Senku's pillows, fluffing them up. He also folded Senku's sheets when he heard it. The whistle. The soft whistling before the loud crack of gunpowder.

Gen's eyes widened. That can't be... but he didn't...haven't told...

Senku walks up to him and smiled. "Like it?"

Gen tensed up and look at Senku from his side. "How did you...?"

"The kids talked about it yesterday. I heard that you always go to the Hanabi Festival." 

"But it's not that time of the year yet?"

"Do I need that reason to give you what you want? I want to do it now, so I did." Senku scoffs, eyes softening. 

Gen grits his teeth and blinked his eyes to keep them from watering. How dare his Senku-chan make him feel like this? 

"Wait, is this why you left today?"

"What else?" Senku asked, poking his ear. "Like I'd leave you behind. And besides if I brought you, this wouldn't be a surprise. And you don't do labor anyway."

Gen's breath hitched. "Senku-chan..."

Senku smirks and wrapped his arms around Gen from behind. "Taiju, that oaf had probably set it off accidentally. I told him to let Tsukasa do the work."

Gen smiles and snuggled closer to Senku and sighs happily, this time. Finally, another whistle passed through and the exploding lights finally came into view. Gen could hear the people cheering down below. Senku tightened his hold when he heard the hitching of Gen's breath. 

The brilliant soaring vermilion, golden and green flares, crafted to resemble flowers at high speed had painted their dark night, making the stars look like a backdrop brought in for the occasion. 

The fireworks lasted for whole two minutes but Gen had it memorized and seared into his mind about their brilliant light and vivacious colors until his final breath and it's all thanks to the man who was hugging him tight, like he doesn't want to let go. Gen had basked in the smell of smoke that came from the fireworks and the squeals of the children. Then he finally turned and gave Senku a hug.

"Thank you, Senku-chan." Gen whispers.

"You're welcome, mentalist." Senku says back.

They heard light footsteps and turned to see Mirai and Suika running towards them.

"Senku! You did it! You really made the fireworks!" Suika cheers.

"It's exactly how Gen-niichan explained it! Its so pretty and colorful! Thank you!" Mirai squeals, hugging the two. 

"Your brother helped. And Taiju."

"Let's thanked them too, Suika-chan!"

"Yes!"

–

**Author's Note:**

> late entry for sengen week! ヾ(≧▽≦*)o  
> #fireworks 
> 
> three guesses who am i on twitter ≧ω≦


End file.
